Supply Box
Supply Boxes are support tools that available in many Game Modes to help soldiers/mutants in CrossFire. Overview Soldiers can identify Supply Boxes by a crate icon tag once they've been dropped onto the map, and they can be collected simply by walking over them. Each Supply Box can only be collected once and they'll disappear from the map until another one arrives. This support tool is available in various game modes and have similar function depending on the game modes following by. Mutation Mode This is the very first mode where Supply Box first introduced, and later variants also features it (except Ghost Vs. Mutants and Mutant Escape Mode). The common function among Mutation Mode variants is to bring soldiers with weapons/items - the content is random and not shown up to players (except in rare case as noted). MM= In the classic Mutation Mode, Supply Boxes are provided to soldiers two at once during fixed interval. These boxes provide primary or secondary weapons, grenades, or refill primary weapon's ammo that will take effect immediately. The items carried in the Supply Boxes are various depending on the servers (see below). |-| HM= Hero Mode also adapts the mechanics from the classic Mutation Mode. However, any soldier who has become Hero, he can only refill primary weapon's ammo from the Supply Box since he has to stick with the FAL Custom-Camo to take down the mutants. |-| HMX/Parasite Expasion= Hero Mode X (and the add-on Parasite Expansion) shares same mechanics from classic Mutation Mode; however, the Supply Box is dropped more frequently in this mode, due to the fact that soldiers have to face Xeno/Havoc or Devil Terminator and the mutants armies. |-| MKM= Unique from previous MM variants, in Mutation Knight Mode, beside being a support tool for soldiers, Mutants can collect these Supply Boxes too. Beside from that, in this mode, Supply Box will no longer give ordinary weapons to soldiers like previous MM variants. Soldiers can pick up Mutation Vest, Stun Grenade or refill the primary weapon's ammo from the Supply Box; however, Mutants can "steal" them to boost their level gauge and level up to Armored Mutant faster. |-| Master HMX= The Master Hero Mode X map option has slight different Supply Box types comparing to previous Mutation Mode variants. Instead of the casual Yellow Box, it has been replaced with black box with the "CrossFire N.A.N.O" text and the CF logo on it. Soldiers can pick up FAL Custom Camo-Stray, Bio Grenade, Stun Grenade (Wide) or Mutation Vest (only 1 per soldier), but at the same time, they also have their primary weapons' ammo refilled. The boxes are also available for mutants as they can pick to add the Evolution Point for themselves. The number of Supply Box can get more than 2 like before depending on the number of players in the room. Besides that, this map option also features two new Supply Box types - Hero Box and Evil Box. The blazing Evil Box will be dropped at 2:30 and Xeno and Level 3 Mutants can pick it up to transform into Evil Terminator. The freezing Hero Box will be dropped at 2:00 for Commando and he can pick it up to become Master Hero and wield the Master Hero Saber. The number of Hero Boxes are only three while the Evil Box can reach up to four depending on the number of players in the room. Carried items in Supply Box available in Mutation Mode, Hero Mode and Hero Mode X depending on versions: CN= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *Steyr TMP-Valentine. *Kriss Super V-Ares. *KAC ChainSAW-Ancient Dragon. *MG3-Legend Dragon. *Mutation Jacket. |-| VN= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *M4A1 Silencer. *QBZ-95 *Gatling Gun. *RPK-Camo. *M60-Adv. *Heart Grenade. |-| PH= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *AK47-Camo. *M4A1-Camo. *Dual Uzi. *M60. *RPK. *Gatling Gun. *Dual Colt. *Bio Grenade. |-| WE= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *MP5. *Thompson. *RPK. *M60-Adv. *Gatling Gun. *Anaconda-Black. *Bio Grenade. |-| RU= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *MP7. *M249 Minimi. *Gatling Gun. *Grenade. *Stun Grenade.* *NOTE: Bug. |-| KR= |-| ES= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *Thompson. *RPK. *Gatling Gun. *M60-Adv. *Anaconda. *Bio Grenade. |-| BR= *Replenish the main weapon's ammo. *AK47. *M4A1-Custom Ultimate Gold. *SPAS-12. *MP5. *Kriss Super V-Ares. *KAC ChainSAW-Ancient Dragon. *M249 Minimi SPW-Oriental Phoenix. *MG3-Perfect Silver. *Bio Grenade. |-| ID= Spy Mode Supply Boxes are provided for both side's Spies, only those two can see and pick up the Supply Box. Its only function is to refill the Spies' ammo (since their starting equipment has no ammo at all). Battle Mode Along with refilling players' weapons, Supply Box can also provide players with additional Skill Points to be used in the round. Trivia * In 2015, due to error in update, supply box content in CF Russia was mistakenly replaced with CF West one. But because of the Anaconda-Black files was missing acquiring that gun cause a drop from the room with weapon hack error. It was fixed in next patches. ** After the fix, there is a chance to get Stun Grenade from supply boxes in Mutation Mode, but still, it give neither slowing field nor any damage to mutants, making it the useless pick up. * CF Vietnam used to have the Supply Box decorated for the Christmas update only in 2009, it was later changed back to default after that. Gallery NANO_BOX_HUD.png|Supply Box (Normal) SUPPLY_BOX_BLACK.png|Supply Box (Black) EVIL_BOX.png|Evil Box HERO_BOX.png|Hero Box Xmas-SupplyBox.jpg|Supply Box (Christmas) Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode Category:Hero Mode Category:Hero Mode X Category:Mutation Knight